It's Not What You Think
by Vee017
Summary: Beka rolled her eyes in disgust as Rhade was led out of the bar by three women...but it's not what she thinks...


Title: Not What You Think  
Author: Vee017  
Archive: Ask Please  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG  
Setting/Season: Season 5  
Spoilers: None really, maybe "The Weight"  
Warnings: None  
Summary: "Beka rolled her eyes in disgust as Rhade was led out of the bar by three women"...but it's not what she thinks... 

Beka rolled her eyes in disgust as Rhade was led out of the bar by three women. Did he get bored with just two and decided that he needed three to keep him entertained? It's not like he needed to work hard at it though, almost every woman on Seefra was part of his own personal harem.

Damn Nietzschean.

Beka finished her drink and told Harper to put it on Rhade's tab before she walked out of the bar in a huff. If she allowed herself to admit it, she would find that after watching him leave day after day with different women, she was jealous.

Sure he paid attention to her but then he got distracted and ran off with a few bimbos. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were probably doing.

_I'm-not-jeaous-I'm-not-jealous-I'm-not-jealous-I'm-not-jealous-I'm-not-jealous._

She kept repeating her personal mantra inside her head in hopes that it would someday work. Yeah, like that would happen. It had about the same chance of working as the Magog Worldship libertaing Earth from the Drago-Kazov and bowing down to their newly freed human masters.

Beka sighed and kept walking only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard a female giggle followed by another woman's, followed by what she knew was Rhade's voice.

Beka couldn't believe it.

He couldn't even get them home first? Forget the bed let's just have a quickie foursome in a shaded glade behind some debris which was completely open to all of Seefra on the other side?

Now she was mad.

Just who the hell did Rhade think he was?

An evil smile played across Beka's face. She might as well interrupt their little rendezvous and scatter the embarrassed half naked women away from the Nietzschean idiot. It was for their own good after all.

"Hey Rhade, what are you-" Beka came around the debris and her mouth dropped open.

There was Rhade, reclining lazily on a makeshift hammock while two of the women took turns feeding him as the other was...giving him a manicure?

So _that's_ how his nails stayed all clean and even...

"Hi Beka," Rhade waved at her with his free hand.

"Uh..."

"Want Marla to do you nails? I've noticed that they've been looking real chipped lately."

Beka blinked, "What?"

Since when did Rhade notice her nails?

"I'm a practicing manicurist," said the woman with Rhade's left hand.

Beka blinked again.

"Is she okay?" another of the women asked.

"Not what you expected huh Beka?" said Rhade smiling at her before turning to the woman. "She'll be fine."  
Darla shrugged and fed Rhade another piece of fruit.

The third woman got up and walked over to Beka, "Maybe you should sit down, you look a little dazed." She took Beka by the hand and led her closer to Rhade and Darla, while Marla continued to file his nails perfectly.

"What the...I..." Beka shook her head and snapped out of it, "Rhade, what are you doing?"

"Relaxing."

"Relaxing?"

"Don't I look relaxed?" Beka crossed her arms and looked him over: there was one woman by his side filing his nails, Beka wondered if she did his hair for him too…and the two others were feeding him. Now that she thought about it, it was no wonder Rhade turned out how he did on Seefra.  
He was completely spoiled. Doted on. Waited on.  
And if they ever got out of Seefra he was going to be a hand full.

And then there was the hammock; which he rested on with his perfect body. Beka couldn't resist giving into the urge to look him over. Heavy black boots, tight leather pants, that chest hugging black tank top that sculpted his muscles so well. And then there was his beautiful face…which was giving her the biggest smirk she had ever seen.

He knew she was looking.

Damn. And he didn't even have the decency to suppress the grin and chuckle that he gave her for checking him out. Idiot. He told her to do it! Not in so many words but he did. 'Don't I look relaxed?' that was a clear invitation!

Beka snorted, "Don't think your charm is going to work on me Rhade."  
_Because it already has dumbass,_ she thought. Ever since she got a good clear look at him that is. He was hot in his past clean shaven glory but this whole scruffy badass thing? It was beyond sexy.

"Give it time."

What? Beka blinked. Maybe she should have been listening to him instead of thinking.  
Time? Time for what? Working his charm? On her? If he thought she was going to be feeding him then he was sadly mistaken. No matter how good-looking he was, he might bite. He sure looked like he would; unlike last year when he wasa tame little puppy, not to mention housebroken. She was getting tired of all the pissing contests he'd been having with Dylan lately. But she supposed it was only natural since he practically ruled the female population of Seefra. Nietzscheans are possessive and territorial, Dylan should know that. He didn't expect it though, hell none of them did, but Seefra had turned Rhade pure Nietzschean. His instinctive genes had come out in full force.

And Beka thought she had problems before.

"Ladies could you excuse us for a few minutes?" asked Rhade. The women gave him pouting looks and one by one they disappeared.

"Beka." He gave her an innocent smile.

"Rhade."

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here, I have a secret," he whispered, beckoningher with a finger.

Beka narrowed her eyes as she slowly moved towards him.

"Closer. Clooooser."

Beka slid over to the hammock and leant in.

"Little closer..."

"Rhade..." Her eyes widened as Rhade filled the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were so soft, more-so then she'd thought they'd be. She just started to respond when he pulled away leaving her staring into his dancing hazel eyes.

"So, how long have you had a crush on me?"

Beka was jolted out of her post-kiss daze, "W-what?" she spluttered.

"Riiiiight, and let's both pretend that I can't heart your heartrate spike whenever I walk by."

She was about to retort when he kissed her again, its end making her almost forget what he just said.

"The attraction's mutual by the way," he said winking at her. "And besides I knew those three would get you out here."

Once Beka cleared her head enough to process what had just happened, she fixed him with a playful glare and grabbed the plateful of food...

>>>

"Hey Harper have you see Rhade?"

"Uh yeah he left a while ago, probably over there somewhere," Harper waved his hand in a general direction to an annoyed Dylan.

"You're a lot of help." Leaving the bar and going in Harper's way-too-general direction, Dylan looked around before he thought he heard Rhade. Rounding a corner Dylan stopped dead and backed away slowly as to alert no one of his presence. Turning around he left from whence he came. Dylan didn't have anything that important to discuss with the Nietzschean anyway.

For the last thing the ex-Commonwealth Captain had ever wanted to see was Beka Valentine straddling Telemachus Rhade's waist and feeding him grapes.

END.

>>>

A/N: I started this a while ago and found it on my disk. I was then inspired with the last half of the story and finally got it finished.  
A huge thanks and lots of hugs to **Maglenan Songbird** for the 'crush/heartrate spike' lines. I couldn't fit them into "Love in an Elevator" but I loved them so much I snuck them in here. _huggles_


End file.
